As the population ages, sensing devices are being developed to allow everyday human activities to be automatically inferred. These sensing devices can support long term care while maintaining the independence valued by elders. Information about the daily activities of elders may be gathered remotely and provided to caregivers. Information about missed activities or changes in activity patterns may indicate that the elder is feeling ill. The ability to monitor everyday activities may enable the elderly to continue living in their own homes as long as possible.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.